Por Amarte Así
by Kay More
Summary: Syaoran no sabe que hacer cuando no puede controlar sus pensamientos hacia Sakura. una niña aparentemente normal, que le hace perder la cabeza sin él consentirlo. Trata de abrir su corazón...please reviews.


Por amarte así.

.

.

.

.

.

Shaoran miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Era un día bello, las cortinas se movían al pasar el viento, estaba sonriendo, había tenido un hermoso sueño, soñó con la niña que llenaba cada día sus pensamientos, que le hacía palpitar su corazón: pensaba en Sakura.

Al pensar en ella se llenaba de dicha… el sólo verla le daban ánimos para asistir a las clases.

Shaoran se apresuró para llegar a tiempo, al entrar al salón la vio. Ahí sentada en su lugar, sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, para él no era nada, era todo. El que Sakura existiera le daba sentido a su vida y se lo agradecía con cada sonrisa que ella le brindaba.

Sé le quedó mirando por un momento, él estaba hechizado desde aquel día en que Yue le dijo que Sakura era el verdadero dueño de sus sentimientos, y lo demás que sentía…lo demás solo era la atracción del poder de la luna al que Shaoran se dejó deslumbrar.

Saludó cortésmente a Tomoyo y a ella. Ella volteó y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, junto con unas palabras casi mágicas para Shaoran.

Buenos Días Shaoran, ¿Cómo estás? -

El siempre se quedaba embobado… hipnotizado, después…reaccionaba, y por supuesto él le contestaba.

- Bien, bien. Gracias…- El solo contestaba sonrojado y mirando al suelo, feliz. De poder haberla visto una vez más…más no duró mucho su felicidad. Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban de lo apuesto que era Yukito y lo amable que se portaba con ella. A Shaoran le dolía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de "Yukito" pues ella si sentía algo por él, al menos era lo que Shaoran creía. Más no podría deshacerse de sus emociones hacia Sakura.

Estaba harto de Yukito, ya lo odiaba sin conocerlo…él amaba a Sakura más que ha nada en el mundo, Yukito ni siquiera pensaba una vez en ella.

Shaoran bajó la vista, desanimado, triste. Tomoyo siempre se daba cuenta, y ella también entristecía, pues Shaoran era su amigo, su mejor amigo. El verlo sufrir también le dolía…Tomoyo sabía los sentimientos de Shaoran desde hace tiempo; Pero no le diría nada a Sakura, eso no le 

correspondía a ella, sino a él. Él bajó la mirada, los ojos le brillaron de nostalgia…Tomoyo siempre le preguntaba:

Shaoran…¿Estás bien? - decía la muchacha pareciendo extrañada

El siempre respondía lo mismo:

- No es nada.

Después de eso se marchaba a su lugar, se sentaba y miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería a Sakura y si tal vez algún día ella se diera cuenta de lo que una vez él le dijo:

"_Es que…Yo te quiero Sakura"_

Sakura no entendió nada de esas palabras…según Tomoyo, ella la había dicho que se sentía privilegiada por que él la "quería mucho como amiga" y a Shaoran se le partió el corazón desde ese momento.

Y así continuaron las clases, él pensando en su flor de cerezo: en Sakura. Y ella quien sabe. Shaoran cada que Sakura le ignoraba sin mala voluntad se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

Shaoran siempre se le quedaba viendo…preguntándose si tanta belleza y dulzura podían existir en una sola persona, o si tanta desolación y abandono en otra, tanto amor, él amor que él quería de ella.

Así terminaban todos los días. Él se despedía deprimido, desganado, sintiendo que cada vez se sentía peor y sintiendo que tal vez su agonía cesaría si acabara de una vez con esto. Caminaba junto a ellas, habían insistido en acompañarlo a su casa y por que estaban preocupadas por su "estado de ánimo". A Shaoran ya no le importaba, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, al iniciar el día era feliz…y al finalizarlo, quisiera regresarse a Hong Kong de una vez.

Ellas siempre le proponían cosas como salir, divertirse. Él sólo contestaba con un cortado "NO, gracias" con voz desanimada.

Y al llegar a su casa era la misma historia…pensar en Sakura.

__

Soñando asta despierto con hacerte mía Trataba de distraerse, concentrarse, hacer la tarea. Cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en ella. Meiling le llamaba a diario, le preguntaba como estaba y él le respondía que bien…aunque no fuera verdad. Y también preguntaba otra cosa: ¿Ya se lo dijiste? No.- Era todo lo que él decía.

Después, cambiaba el tema o le decía que debía colgar por alguna razón falsa; Meiling entristecía.

Quizá algún día Sakura reaccionase, quien sabe…porque ella estaba enamorada de Yukito, claro, era un amor platónico, ya que él era casi cinco años mayor, y además ya estaba comprometido. Eso a Shaoran le aliviaba un poco, pero él cada vez sentía que el suelo donde pisaba se desmoronaba cada vez que pasaba un día más.

Shaoran estaba en una guerra, una guerra que posiblemente perdería…cada mirada rara de ella era un puñal que se le clavaba, cada vez que ella le rechazaba era él impacto de una bala. Y él cada noche caía herido por ganar su corazón.

Sin rumbo fijo, prefirió caminar un rato, saliendo y despejándose un poco…estaba completamente aturdido, desconcertado, sin saber que hacer ya…antes, prefería seguir adelante, como siempre. Pero sin razón, aquél día en el que Sakura iba con Yukito, sintió que definitivamente quería dejar todo al azar.

Caminando, recordó cuando él no la soportaba, siempre le humillaba o la hacía sentir menos. Pero ahora, ahora era tan diferente…el verla solamente existiendo lo llenaba de dicha y gozo. Sin embargo ahora se sentía diferente, como si Sakura fuera su mal desde hace tiempo, se detuvo por un momento, miró hacia el suelo y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Por qué…por qué tiene que ser así?

Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia, poderosa, increíblemente fuerte. No era un enemigo, pues esa presencia ya la conocía desde hace tanto…

Se escuchó una dulce y armoniosa voz.

-¿Shaoran?

Él volteó sin ánimos, como si le diera igual.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo él con indiferencia, al ver que se trataba de Sakura…ella se sintió mal.

- Disculpa…Pero ¿te pasa algo?- decía ella preocupada, mirándolo a los ojos

- No.

- Lo siento, sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

Él guardo absoluto silencio, ya no sabía si brincar de la felicidad por considerarlo, o maldecirla por existir, después de todo, era por ella que sufría tanto.

- Perdóname - dijo ella. –Es que te quería pedir un consejo…pero es un mal momento, ¿verdad?

El se sorprendió.

- Dímelo - dijo seriamente

- Pero tú…

-No importa.

-¡Shaoran!

-Si tú no lo dices, nadie lo va a decir por ti.- dijo él un poco molesto.

-Gracias - ella sonrió, Shaoran siempre le había ayudado mucho, fue entonces cuando decidieron ira al parque, Sakura se sentía nerviosa, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

-¿Y, que sucede? – preguntó él.

-Bueno…Shaoran, verás, yo el día de hoy le confesé a Yukito lo que siento por él. Tú sabes que él me gustaba ¿verdad? - dice ella mas sonrojada que nada. Shaoran se quedó atónito, pero el dolor ya no le hacía efecto. Era como sí estuviera soñando, él era el más consiente del grupo pero ahora se sentía tan distraído, que ni siquiera le dolió lo que Sakura le había dicho. Guardó silencio por un momento.

-Y, ¿qué te dijo él? - dijo él sin mucho afecto.

-Bueno…pues él me dijo que lo estaba mal interpretando - en esto Sakura comenzó a llorar – Me dijo que lo estaba confundiendo con el cariño que siento por mi hermano.

-Sakura…

-Y también que él me quería como una hermana menor, solamente…- Sakura rompió en llanto, Shaoran se quedó paralizado, la abrazó sin hacer nada más.

-Tranquila…

-También me dijo que un día yo encontraría a una persona que me amaría mucho…y yo a él - con esto último abrazó fuertemente a Shaoran contra ella, él se quedó estático, pero ella lloraba…Sakura se aferraba a él como una niña indefensa.

-Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás - dijo él en voz suave, acariciándole el pelo.

-Gracias - dijo ella sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

- Sakura, yo siempre te daré consejos, aún cuando yo me marche a Hong Kong.

- ¿Re-Regresar? - dijo ella desalentada, atónita ente la respuesta del joven. - De verdad, gracias Shaoran - Las palabras de él eran como mágicas, mientras que Shaoran estaba muriendo de las ganas de besarla, en tenerla ahí.

Se marchó Shaoran de ahí al poco tiempo, había consolado a Sakura y eso era ya suficiente, entonces, se quedó dormido de tanto pensar.

En la casa de los Kinomoto una luz brilló intensamente….

Al otro día en la escuela, Sakura lo llamó…ella estaba muy entusiasmada y a Tomoyo le llamó la atención algo; antes de que Shaoran fuera al llamado de Sakura, Tomoyo lo acercó un poco y le dijo en voz baja, pero feliz.

- Sabía que este día llegaría - le dice ella muy alegre.

-¿Eh? - él no entendió nada.

En el patio trasero, entre los árboles, Sakura lo esperaba…él estaba muy nervioso, pero trató de conservar la calma. Ella estaba con una sonrisa, "Habrá cambiado Yukito de opinión" pensaba él.

- Te esperaba - dice ella sonriendo

-¿Que sucede Sakura?

- Bueno, yo…quería mostrarte algo. Sacó una carta de su bolsa, era una carta Sakura, y al mirarle él se sorprendió mucho.

- ¡Y esta carta!

- Bueno…yo la creé.- dijo ella sonrojada sin atreverse a verle.

-¿¡Qué?! – preguntó él desconcertado.

-Sí…

-"The love"- dijo él muy triste.

-¿Pasa algo malo? - Sakura estaba algo angustiada.

-No, nada…veo que lo amas mucho - dijo él queriendo llorar, pero fijándole una sonrisa.

- Bueno, en realidad esa carta no se creó por Yukito Shaoran - dice ella aún más roja

-¿Y entonces? No entiendo…

-Ayer que me consolaste y me dijiste que volverías a Hong Kong, me puse muy triste. Y entonces apareció esta carta.

-¿¡Hablas en serio?!

-Sí. Y me di cuenta de que Yukito tiene razón…ya encontré a una persona la cual es la que más amo en todo el mundo y haría lo imposible para que no se vaya. Y esa persona está frente a mí.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado, aún no lo creía, Sakura ¿lo quería? Pero entonces Sakura dijo tristemente:

- Este…¡sabía que lo estaba mal interpretando…tú seguramente quieres a alguien más y yo te salgo con esto! – Sakura sollozó.

Shaoran le tomo una mano, él estaba muerto de felicidad, Sakura se sorprendió un poco.

- Yo también te quiero, Sakura - Sakura sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba tan feliz y llena de dicha, que tomó a Shaoran del rostro con ambas manos, lo acercó a ella y lo besó en los labios.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, atónito. Pero se dejó llevar, él también le correspondió…siempre lo había deseado, pero solo lo había imaginado en sueños.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente y la luz del sol les lastimó la cara. Se separaron levemente para mirarse a los ojos, Sakura habló.

-Siempre supe que tenías unos ojos tan hermosos, pero no me había dado cuenta que brillaban tanto con la luz…- decía un poco sonrojada, a él se le subieron los colores.

- Vaya…creí que ni siquiera te percatabas - dijo él.

- Realmente te amo, Shaoran – dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Shaoran la abrazó, después la tomó de la mano…y él fue a dejarla a su casa.

-Shaoran-kun…- dice antes de entrar a la reja de su casa

-¿Sí?

- Suki da yo, Shaoran-kun.

- Suki da yo, Sakura-chan.

Shaoran se marchó a su casa por primera vez, feliz. Sin nada especial, en un solo día su vida había cambiado de ser amarga a una miel. Al otro día le pediría a Sakura que fuera su novia, y le regalaría un bello brazalete que vio en una tienda.

.

.

.

.

Kayleigh.


End file.
